Decisions
by Princess of Darkness17
Summary: Adam has a tough decision to make. Lucky he has a pretty tough lady to help him make it.


_AN: Another sort of short one shot. Please review!!!_

* * *

**_Decisions _**

**_Adam's POV_**

I walked into my apartment that I rented. I had just gotten back from having an interview with the scouts from the Boston Bruins. They wanted me to play for them. I was happy, really. If it only it was that simple.

Three years ago I had finally gotten enough courage to ask Julie out. After seven years of liking her. Now I was ready to propose and I get asked to move to another state.

Now people would probably say well ask her to come with you. That's not really an option. She's still in college studying for her degree. She wants to become a lawyer and I don't want to be the one to take that away from her. I don't want her to transfer just because I'm going.

I sat down on the couch and sighed. I went through every reason for me to stay and every reason for me to go. But everything always came back to Jules. I couldn't leave her, it was impossible.

I heard a knock at the door so I got up to answer it. I opened the door and saw Charlie and Guy. They were arguing about something and hadn't noticed that the door was open.

"You guys finished?" I asked as I lent against the door frame. Both heads snapped towards me when they heard my voice.

"Sorry didn't notice you were there." Guy said as I let them inside.

"I guessed." I said as I grabbed three sodas out of the fridge.

"What's up with you?" Charlie asked as we sat down.

"Yeah, how did the interview go?" Guy asked.

"They want me to play for them." There was a whole lot of noise after that.

"That's great Adam. Now we can play together again. Right?" Guy asked when he saw the look on my face.

"Of course but what about Julie?"

"Oh."

"Have you told her?"

"No she's still in class doing one of her final exams. I don't think I'll tell her until college is over."

"Adam you have to tell her before then." Charlie said argued.

"Charlie's right Adam. I told Connie as soon as I found out and I said that she wasn't coming until she finished college. But we all know Connie, she won't take no for an answer and neither will Jules."

"But that's just it. I don't want her to put off everything to come with me."

"Well it's up to you, but I would tell her soon." We spent another hour or so talking until Guy had to go and pick up Connie and Charlie had to see his mum.

I picked up my phone and dialled Jules' number. It rang a few times before she answered.

"Hey, I was just about to ring you." I smiled the first smile since I got the news.

"Well I guess I beat you to it."

"I guess so. So how did the interview go?" I cringed.

"I was thinking we could talk about that over at my place and not over the phone."

"Okay, I'll be there soon. Are you okay? You sound a little weird."

"Gee thanks." I joked.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I know, I'm fine. I'll see you soon. Love you."

"Love you too." I hung up and quickly raced around the apartment cleaning up.

Twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door. I basically ran to answer it. I saw her there and kissed her while she wasn't expecting it.

"What was that for?" she asked as I let her in.

"I missed you that's all. Can't I kiss my girlfriend?"

"Yes but I just wasn't expecting it." She said as she came in.

"I know. So how was the exam?" I saw her roll her eyes and make a face.

"I blew it I swear."

I laughed a little but stopped when Julie gave me a glare.

"Sorry, but you say that every time and you always pass."

"I know but this time I really think I did blow it." I smiled and pulled her close.

"How did the interview go?" I sighed and lent my head back.

"Do we have to talk about that right now?"

"Why what happened?"

"I got asked to play." I felt Julie hug me tight and kiss me.

"Adam that's great. Isn't it?" she asked as she saw the look on my face.

"I guess." I said as I looked down.

I felt Julie lift my head up.

"Whats wrong Adam?"

"I don't want to leave you Jules and I'm not letting you transfer because of me." I added when I saw her going to say something.

"Adam if you loved me you would let me go with you." She said sadly as she looked away.

"I do love you Jules, never doubt that but I'm doing this because I love you."

"Adam I'm going with you no matter what. I don't care what you say. I won't be left here alone." She said starting to tear up.

"Oh Jules." I said as I hugged her tight. I sighed knowing I was doing the right thing and I had finally made my decision.

"We leave for Boston next week. Make sure you're ready." I said as I kissed her once more.

"Don't worry I will be. Besides I've already put in my transfer form.

"Julie."

"What I knew you were going to make it." I laughed and shook my head.

* * *

_What do you think?_

_Princess of Darkness17_


End file.
